What an Afternoon
by elspiffymoo
Summary: This is what happens when you mix sexual terms with baseball; a very happy Sage, a perv of a Fiance, and a very confused prince. Crack fict. Yuuram


What an Afternoon…

One comment, that's all it took from a certain Great Sage to turn the once wonderful afternoon into a chaotic mess.

Yuuri had finally escaped from Günter and his lessons on the differences in ruling strategies between past Maou's. Needless to say the boy's brain felt like it had been deep fried and he seriously needed a nap. Which is where he was heading when his so-called-best-friend from earth came waltzing up with a rather suspicious grin on his face.

"Shibuya!" he called cheerfully.

"Murata?" The king asked wearily. Wrapping his arm around the demon king's shoulders the Sage's grin widened.

"Say… Shibuya, I was wondering something." Yuuri looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"What base have you gotten to with Wolfram?"

"Like teaching him how to play baseball?" The Maou asked hoping, no praying that's what he meant.

"Na huh I was talking about the couply kind. So, come on tell tell!"

"………………."

"Yuuri."

"…………………………"

"Yuuriiiiiiiiiiii!" Gripping Yuuri's face in his hands Ken attempted to get some kind of response out of the teen who was gaping like a fish and whose face had turned fire truck red.

"Come on, come on! Tell me, Yuuri! How far have you guys gotten." Still not getting a response he gave a great sigh and decided to get his answer in a less direct way.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll go ask Wolfram." Smugly he turned and started to walk away only stopping when heard choking gasps of protest coming from the Maou. A Cheshire cat grin creped it's way on the Sage's face as he watched the king attempt to compose himself then finally exclaim,

"EHHHHHHHHHH!!!??? Murata! How can you…! Why are you….! I mean… ughhhhhhhhh!" Chuckling at his distress the Great Sage doubled back.

"So how far have you guys gotten? You don't even have to say it out loud simply nod, kay?" With his face turned downward, for some otherworldly reason, the boy nodded willing to go along with it. Cheering slightly Ken started his questioning to find out the truth for himself and the curiosity of the Entire Blood Pledge Castle inhabitants.

"All right then, first question have you guys gotten to first base?"

A nod.

"Good… Second?"

Another nod still slower than the first.

"Third?"

…

A very hesitant nod accompanied by fidgeting and increasing redness in the face.

"Have you guys gotten ALL the way?"

A shake of the head.

"Oh well, too bad for you. Why not?" Yuuri simply shrugged but Murata could totally tell he was even uncomfortable talking or nodding about getting that far let alone doing it. But still that left more chances for him to tease the Maou.

"Have you every even fantasized getting that far with your Fiancé?"

No response what so ever.

"Come on you have had to. Every guy and girl would love to be with him. I mean he has curves like a girl, a bit of a temper but nothing you can't deal with, big green eyes and hair that looks like fricken gold. I'm surprised you haven't even had dreams of tapping that. Just dream with me. Imagine him sprawled under you not a stitch of clothes on while whimpering your name as he stares at you like you're god silently begging you to give him all you've got." From the looks of it Yuuri was imagining it and seemed to be gaining a little problem.

Unfortunately before the torture could ensue, the worst person to possibly show up at this time showed up.

"Hennachoko!" Yep, Wolfram. The blonde prince strode up eyeing the boys curiously.

"Yuuri, Gunter wanted you so he could finish his lecture and Gwendal needed you to…" Murata blocked out the rambling blonde and leaned over to the Maou whispering,

"Just imagine it now, Yuuri." Eyes wide he stared at his fiancé for a second before falling backwards a trail of blood following in his wake. Comically the boy passed out with naughty thoughts dancing in his head as the object of those thoughts was shaking him roughly attempting to find out what was wrong. Even more amused than before Murata walked down the hall, leaving the couple, to go find Cecilie-sama and inform her of his findings.  
Besides it's not every day a guy gets to pry into his friends business and get paid by his friend's boyfriend's mother.

Today turned out to be a pretty good day don't yah think?


End file.
